Sweet Sixteen
by Cadence Callula Laramae
Summary: DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ THE GOLDEN QUARTET! It wont make any sense at all, it's your favourite mini Animagus and mine on her sixteen birthday with most of the Weasley kids. Warning of drinking, swearing, snogging and alot of humour! Get Reading! :P
1. Chapter 1

**The Sweet Sixteen of Ash Hyde**

Over the next few days I was practically forced to stay in my room, in my bed. It was a nightmare! I was so bored! Even when Uncle Moony went to get Hermione so she could stay with me. She was upset to find out I'd been attacked, she practically refused to leave me alone. The Sunday after, me and Hermione went to stay at the Burrow with the Weasley's so we could catch up with them which was pretty fun. Charlie was staying their, too, he's the only Weasley I've ever had a crush on but hot damn. He works with dragon's so he has a fit body and just a general bad ass look. Not to mention a cute arse. One of the funniest things that happened was on my birthday, four days after we got to the burrow, me and Hermione were outside just sunbathing in our bikini's while staring at Charlie's arse while he was denombing the burrow's garden, Ron caught us staring, his face was hilarious. Hermione blushed while I just winked at Ron who also blushed. Charlie looked around at us to see two blushing teenagers so I just smiled at him innocently with a shrug so he grinned at me and winked at me before going back to work so I just went back to staring at his cute little arse. Hermione was quick to do the same so Ron just rolled his eye's and went back inside. About ten minutes later, Charlie turned around again to look at us, catching us red handed, Hermione looked down quickly, blushing again, while I just grinned and wiggled my eye brows. He again smiled and got back to work.

"Ash! Presents!" Molly called from the kitchen. I'd decided to not have a birthday party or anything because alot of people were busy with order stuff and I still technically wasn't talking to my family. All my mates had sent me gifts by owl and I'd been given loads of sweets, my mum had sent me a picture of the triplets while my dad had been stupid enough to send me a necklace with the Hyde Family crest. I was not happy. I threw it into the fire with anger. Uncle Moony had bought me a gorgeous little dress with Tonks, I think she may have bought it but it's the thought that counts. Mad-Eye had sent my a copy of his diary that had notes from the auror training he went through and a nice bottle of elderflower wine with a note saying that I might like it plus that he was giving another copy of his Diary to Harry. I even got a cheap bottle of something called Cider from Dung. I planned to drink it tonight when we were having a private party. Me, Ron, 'Mione, Ginny, the twins and Charlie planned to get really drunk while playing games which would be awesome. The biggest suprise I got was when Harry, Ron and Hermione had chipped in together to buy me a set of ruby earings, I almost cried. The twins had given me loads of Weasley Wizard Wheeze's products while Charlie bought me some Cherry flavoured firewhisky which he told me taste's gorgeous. Molly had knitted me my usual purple jumper and had baked me some of her world famous coconut cake. I had a good birthday with a nice birthday tea. That night at about eight we hijacked the front room and played loud music, seems as Molly and Arthur decided to spend the night at Grimmauld Place and the drinking began.

"So, what are we playing first?" I asked everyone when I sat back down after dancing to my favourite song. The cherry firewhisky off of Charlie was really strong, I loved it.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Charlie said evily.

"Awesome." I replied.

"And I learned this spell." Charlie said while putting a bottle in the middle of the circle I had made. "_Recubo._ It will glow red if you tell a lie."

"Nice. It's my birthday, I'll go first." I span the bottle and it landed on George. I grinned at him evily. "George. Turth or Dare?"

"Truth?" George asked.

"Okay. Who was your first kiss?" I asked him.

"Katie." George said quietly, my animagus ears hearing clearly.

"My cousin, Katie?" I asked him. He looked at me shocked. "Animagus ears, baby." He scowled at me then nodded. I grinned and gave him the bottle. He span it and it landed on Charlie.

"Truth." Charlie said with a shrug.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" George asked. You could tell he knew the answer.

"I've done more than that. I'm bisexual." Charlie replied nonchalantly. Me and Hermione looked at eachother with identical grins while we nibbled at our lips. God that was hot.

"What did you two just think about?" Fred asked us.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Me and Hermione said together innocently. The stupid bottle glowed red.

"It show's lies, it doesn't matter if the bottle isn't on you." Charlie said cockily.

"Well, I know 'Mione wont admit anything but do you really want to know what goes on in my mind? Bearing in my mind you can't lie." I said cockily. Their was a moment of silence before the boys replied.

"Oh, god, yes." Fred and George said together.

"Hell, yeah." Charlie said while Ron nodded lightly. Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"Hmmm. Well, when Charlie outed himself, so to speak, I just couldn't stop myself from thinking about Charlie and a Mr. Oliver Wood all hot and sweaty all over each other... mmm..." I grinned at them. "You wanted to know."

"That's hot." Charlie said.

"Mmmm." Hermione made a sound grinning.

"Now, my dear Charlie, I think it's your turn." I said unable to stop grinning. I decided to finish the rest of my cherry firewhisky which was me downing the other half of the bottle. Charlie nodded then grabbed the bottle and span it. It landed on Hermione.

"Truth or Dare, Miss Granger?" Charlie asked grinning. Hermione looked pretty confident. Or maybe just drunk.

"Dare." 'Mione replied.

"Well, you girls have had your little fantisies so I think you should give us something for ours. Hermione, I dare you to snog Ash." Charlie finished grinning. The twins started cheering. Mine and Hermione's jaws dropped. Hermione leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "No way."

"We want proper." Ron said shocking us all. Hermione looked at me pained so I sighed and turned to her. Snogging Hermione was definately not something I thought I'd ever do. I sighed again then planted me lips on hers and we just snogged. She tasted like apple's from the cider. We just snogged for another minute then stopped and turned back to the other's. They looked a bit flustered. Fred and George's mouths were agape while Charlie was looking at us hungrily and Ron looked in shock. Ginny had covered her eye's, I don't think she really wanted to see two of her best mates get off with eachother.

"Are their wands in your pockets or are you just happy to see us?" I asked them smacking my lips grinning.

"She taste's like cherry's." Hermione mock-whispered. The boys hadn't said a word.

"I think it's your turn, 'Mione." I told her then blew her a kiss while grinning. I crawled forward and grabbed the bottle and passed it to her. She spun it around and it landed on Ginny.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Hermione asked her before she had chance to say Truth or Dare.

"Five." Ginny answered simply before grabbing the bottle, she span it and it landed on me. "Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth." I smiled.

"Who have you kissed?" Ginny asked me.

"Dean. Ced... erm... Harry, Blaise Zabini and Hermione." I said quickly looking down.

"Harry?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Blaise Zabini?" Ron asked as shocked.

"Oh, god, Harry's gonna kill me." I muttured. "When we got back from the Department of Mysteries we both got drunk in the hospital wing and we kissed. We were drunk. End of. And I got off with Blaise at the party outside after I went to talk to Tonks and Moony. He told me he liked me then he kissed me, I kissed him back but after I told him I didn't like him like that." I finished covering my eye's with my hands. When I looked up they looked shocked. I grabbed the bottle and spun it around. It landed on Charlie. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Charlie replied.

"I dare you to run around the yard naked while singing I'm too sexy by the Cheeky Girls." I grinned at him.

"Bring it." Charlie said and he stripped naked quickly and walked into the garden and started running around singing. "_I'm too sexy for my love, Too sexy love, Loves gonna leave me. I'm too sexy for my skirt, Too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts. And I'm too sexy for Milan, Too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan. And we're too sexy for your party, Too sexy for your party, No way we're disco dancing. I'm a model, you know what I mean? And I do my little turn on the catwalk, Yeah on the cat walk, on the catwalk, yeah, And I do my little turn on the cat walk,And I'm too sexy for my shorts, Too sexy for my shorts, So sexy I walk. And I'm too sexy for my phone, Too sexy for my phone, So sexy, you know? I'm a model, you know what I mean? And I do my little turn on the catwalk, Yeah on the cat walk, on the catwalk, yeah, And I do my little turn on the cat walk, I'm too sexy for my... Too sexy for my...Too sexy for my... I'm a model, you know what I mean? And I do my little turn on the catwalk, Yeah on the cat walk, on the catwalk, yeah, And I do my little turn on the cat walk, I'm too sexy for my cat, Too sexy for my cat, Poor pussy,poor pussy cat, I'm too sexy for my love, Too sexy for my love, Loves gonna leave me, I'm a model, you know what I mean? And I do my little turn on the catwalk, Yeah on the cat walk, on the catwalk, yeah, And I do my little turn on the cat walk._" He walked back into the house and pulled on his boxers and jeans and sat back down leaving us all gob smacked. "It's a bit cold out their." He grabbed a bottle of firewhisky and drank a glug. Me, Ginny and Hermione collapsed into laughter, Charlie soon followed then the boys did the same. I passed him the bottle and he span it around, it landed on Ron. "Truth or Dare, Ronnie?"

"Truth." Ron said worriedly.

"Okay, who have you had a fantasy about?" Charlie asked.

"'Mione and Ash." Ron shrugged then said almost silently, "And me." My jaw dropped. "Damn animagus hearing!"

"What?" Fred asked me. Ron looked at me pained so I just shrugged. Ron grabbed the bottle and spun it to land on Fred. "Dare." Fred said immediately.

"I dare you... to give George a lap dance." Ron grinned at the shocked twins. We all lappsed into laughter again, apart from the twins.

"Well done, little brother." Charlie said clapping Ron on the back.

"Payback for the pranks." Ginny said simply. The twins looked stricken.

"This'll be the last of the game. Everyone's done something, we'll play something else." I told them. The twins glared at Ron.

"We'll get you back." They said together.

"And I'll tell everyone what you did." Ron shot back. They silently fumed as George covered his eye's and Fred stripped down. I wolf whistled so Fred glared at me. Ginny hit the music and Fred gave George a lap dance in record time, we gave him an applause at the end before we started laughing again.

"I think all those who haven't done a dare yet should do a dare and all those that haven't done a truth should do a truth to even things up." Fred stated.

"I'll start. Are you a virgin, Fred?" Hermione asked him.

"Nope." Fred replied popping his lips.

"'Mione, how far did you get with Vicky?" Ron asked Hermione.

"We made out and he felt my butt." Hermione replied.

"Ginny, I dare you to kiss Kreacher." I grinned at her when her jaw dropped. "On the top of his head." Ginny nodded. "Kreacher!" I called and he cracked infront of me.

"Yes, Misstress Aurora?" Kreacher asked me.

"Stay their for a minute." I ordered and he nodded. Ginny got up and kissed the top of his head. "Go home." I ordered again and he bowed and disapparated out of the burrow.

"That was disgusting." Ginny said wiping her lips. "Who's next?"

"George." I stated grinning at him evily. "Seems as Fred had to give you a lapdance, I dare you to give him one." They glared at me again so I turned up the music and George gave Fred a lapdance.

"Ash." George said grinning at me evily.

"We dare you..." Fred continued.

"To do some striptees..." George continued.

"And a pole dance." Fred finished. My eye's bugged and my jaw dropped.

"But... We don't have a pole..." I said pathetically. Charlie pulled out his wand and conjoured one to appear in the middle of the room. "But..."

"Just do it, Black." Charlie grinned at me. I thought about it then stood up and slipped off my shoes and pulled my hair out of it's bobble. I had on my denim skirt and my purple, button-up blouse plus my bikini underneath. The bikini was staying on. I wasn't incredibly happy about what I was about to do, I had no idea what to do so when Ron turned the music I strolled to the pole and traced my finger as I walked around it, unbuttoning my top with my other hand as I did. I was, at this point, glad the stab wound on my leg was healed up. I put my hands over my head, on the pole and slid down to the floor once before I stood up again as I pulled off my top. I started dancing around the pole, every so often slidding down it as I decided to undo the zip on my skirt. When it was fully undone it slid off my hips without me touching it so I kicked it off and to Charlie, who I was standing in front of, at the time. I danced around the pole again until the end of the song where I finished by spinning around the pole and landing on the floor. I stood up and walked to Charlie and picked my skirt off of him before I turned around and walked to the kitchen where I slipped it on and poured myself a glass of the elderflower wine from Moody before I sat on the kitchen counter listening to the others as they started to speak.

"Oh my God." Ginny said.

"She's a natural at that." Fred muttured.

"That was..." Ron said.

"Unbelievably hot." Charlie finished for him. I giggled quietly. I heard Hermione do the same.

"Hell, yeah." George agreed with him. "Gred, do you think she'll still marry us?"

"Huh?" Ginny asked.

"Back in our second year, Ash promised to marry one of the twins if she was still single when she was twenty-five to make her a Weasley." Ron explained.

"We'll have to ask her when she get's back." Fred said to George. "Where'd she go, anyway?"

"I'll go find out." Charlie said and I heard him stand up and walk to the kitchen. "Hey." He said to me.

"Hi." I replied grinning slightly. "I came in here to listen to your guy's reactions. Unbelievably hot, huh?"

"Definately." Charlie replied walking towards me.

"Well, aren't you glad you came home for the summer." I grinned at him.

"Oh, yeah. Gorgeous girls getting off with eachother and pole dancing, what more can a guy ask for?" Charlie looked at me hungrily again, standing in front of me. I leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Why thank you, Mr. Weasley." I whispered.

"Any time, Miss Black." Charlie groaned. He closed the gap between us and captured my lips in a hungry kiss. I crossed my legs behind his back and threw my arms around his neck as he lifted me off the counter and groped my arse as we continued snogging for a few minutes. I bit his bottom lip and he moaned again before I pulled my legs away from him and stood on the floor again.

"See you in the morning, Charlie." I smiled at him before chastely kissing his lips again and walking passed him, back into the living room. "I'm off up to bed." I stated before I bent down to the floor and put my arm around both twins. "And of course I'll marry you if I'm still single when I'm twenty five." I kissed both twins on the cheek. "Night guys. Thanks for the party. It was..." I paused when Charlie entered the room again. "Fun." I smiled then swiftly walked up the stairs and up to my bed.

**Ask away you guys, I'm sorry if I can't answer them and this chapter will be going in TGQ, I promise. And don't worry, Ash wont always be a bit of a slut like she is now. See ya later, guys :)**

**Sincerely, C.L.L. :P xx**


	2. Important Message

**Anyone who knows me knows I dislike Authors Notes but this message needs to be sent out! Please read below, it may save hundreds of stories on FF . net!**

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? **I am urging all my readers to please sign the petition - the link is on profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!**

-Cadence Callula Larama

**P.S. I should have a chapter of the Golden Quartet up before Friday I hope, thank you for reading.**


End file.
